


Times Have Changed

by catstrawberrybee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deceased, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, I tired, Time Travel Fix-It, uncle Tobirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstrawberrybee/pseuds/catstrawberrybee
Summary: It's been seven years since the fight with Danzo, and a lot of things have happened since then. But the most important thing was.. Peace has managed to prevail the entire time. At least, enough to where there were no major issues. But will that peace maintain for long? What outside forces are at work?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Times Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tobirama Kicks Some Sense Into Konoha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391081) by [allseer15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allseer15/pseuds/allseer15). 



> This isn't my first fiction, but I feel as if I am not still not the best. So I hope you like it, this is based off of allseer15 fiction Tobirama Kicks Some Sense Into Konoha. 
> 
> I really loved that fiction. So I wanted to explore it a little bit. 
> 
> Also, please don't get use to the title, it may change if I can think of something better. I suck at titling fics.

It's been a few years since the whole situation with Danzo, and Naruto had long since started the Academy and was due to graduate in the next few days. And if Tobirama were to be honest with himself, he would say that he's been truly enjoying this peace, he still felt he now truly understood what his Anija and Madara had been aiming for. The tranquility of the peace they had was seemly stable, there was still the possibility of threats from an outside source, but as it stood there was little news. Aside for a group that kept popping up here and there that held a reason to be slightly concerned. Especially since Tsuna-chan had mentioned news that the specific group was going around stealing secret information from each nation. On top of the fact that he recently learned that Sarus former student had access to top secret jutsu he had created as well.... He still couldn't understand how Saru let Orochimaru off so easily... though he doubted they would ever know now, within the last seven years, Saru had passed away peacefully within the Sarutobi compound. His son, Asuma was supposed to pick up the stead as clan head, but had passed on it, leaving it to his sister. 

There was a lot of things Tobirama wished he could have had answered... but supposed it was his own fault for distancing himself from Saru and not bothering to ask. He rubbed a hand over his face in a form of exasperation. 

There really wasn't much he could do about that now, so he changed his thoughts over to Naruto, and how the boy was already twelve years old and about to graduate. The pride he felt in the fact that Naruto did really well, no his grades weren't perfect... and he could have done better in class participation. But overall, he was both glad and nervous. Because now Naruto was able to go on missions, D-Ranks. But it still set his nerves on end. 

Tsunade had gone over with him the teams, the obvious one being Ino-Shika-Cho, which he agreed Asuma would be a good fit for the kids. Tsunade also said that Kurenai would be a good fit for Hinata, and that Kiba and Shino would balance out the team well, oddly. And really, He wasn't too shocked with Naruto's team lineup, he had become familiar with Sakura when Naruto entered the academy, the boy had a crush on her- Something Kagami always teased the boy about every chance he got. But Sasuke Uchiha was an interesting choice too. He balanced out the team decently, and Naruto was already fast friends with him. He was glad that Naruto was able to be on a team with at least one of his friends... it was just the Jonin instructor that Tobirama had been the most amused by. He remembered when Kakashi was booted from the Anbu, mostly on the grounds that he had served too long. Which they all knew was crap, but no one questioned Tsunade when she did it. But Kakashi was also known for flunking two previous Genin teams and sending them back to the academy. He actually hoped Kakashi wouldn't do that to this one. 

A small sigh left his lips as he leaned back, he had gone back on the mission roster once Naruto started the academy, Kagami had gone back on after Tsunade had given Tobirama the okay to go back to semi normal activities and didn't need a babysitter. Though speaking of Kagami, the brat had become a permanent fixture in his home, and one he welcomed. It was nice to have another adult in the house to help him with Naruto, and Naruto had clicked with Kagami well when they got to know each other. 

Tobirama had truly appreciated the help. And the company, where Tenzo had occupied the home not far from them, Kakashi had also become a permanent fixture in the compound. Tenzo was gone a lot, working directly under Tsuna, while Kakashi was around a bit more often now. 

He shifted his tea a bit and lifted it, just about to take a sip of it when a chakra signature fluttered across his senses, it was the same one he's been feeling pop up for the last few weeks in villages just a few days walks from Konoha. And it never stayed long enough for him to figure out which it was, but he was able to tell it was distorted. Whoever it was, was trying to not be detected. And they were doing a good job at it. He set down his cup and breathed out a sigh of irritation just as Kagami filtered in. 

"What a sound, sensei~" of course the brat had to pick at him. 

"I thought we were past the sense stage, Kagami." he said as he tilted his head to the side, watching as Kagami cackled at his words. 

"What can I say, I like to be frisky." 

Those words made Tobirama want to wipe the grin right off his face. "Don't." He was old fashioned, rather literally. He didn't want to bother with the slang nowadays, unlike Kagami who seemed to pick it up like a sponge... he also blamed Kakashi, and Kagami's grandson, Shisui for this. "Don't ever say that again." 

Kagami chuckled and waved his hand. "Your face is great, but really. You did sound frustrated, what is it?" He asked as he moved to sit down across from Tobirama. He was aware that Tobirama has been feeling a strange chakra signature show up in various outside villages. But it never came close to Konoha, and it always seemed to vanish as if it had never been there in the first place. So, he could only assume this was the reason for Tobirama's annoyance. 

"That chakra signature is back. This time it's staying a bit longer. it's definitely distorted. Someone is trying to hide their presence... but they are making a pattern. They show up in the villages that are a two day walk to the west on certain days. I don't know if this is a code, it's just this person being finicky..." he huffed. 

Kagami raised an eyebrow. “It’s as if the person knows you… that or they are also really trying to stay off of the village's sensors too.” 

Tobirama hummed a bit as he glanced at the other male. “If this person is using a seal, it's good. Because he hasn’t even tipped off the village's sensors yet. They’ve noticed nothing of this.” he said to him. Which wasn’t a surprise to Tobirama, he didn’t recognize the seal that was likely being used, but even a basic seals user could figure out how to effectively mask their chakra from even Konoha's sensor unit. He leaned back a little bit as he looked up, he was taking time to enjoy the warmth that was the current weather of Konoha. To think that he has been in the future for seven years already. He shook that off. 

“If it becomes an issue, I’ll go deal with it myself. Until now, it’s only been skimming around the villages. Never getting too close.” he sighed as he watched Kagami. He remembered when Kagami struggled with the realization that he had a grandson... That had been something Tobirama had willingly helped the boy through. Seeing Kagami weep over the fact that his daughter had just been a baby the last time he had seen her. To see that her son was a full-fledged shinobi, and orphaned on top of it... 

Kagami had really not been entirely okay. And he was there to do the best he could for the other male. It still felt strange that Kagami was close to age as him now. 

With a shake of his head, he moved to stand up, straightening a little bit. 

Kagami moved to get up. “Tsuna wanted me to let you know that she’s holding you off from missions until Naruto graduates, she knows you want to be there, and that Naruto will want you there.” He moved to grab some water from the sink, drinking it before leaving the glass in the sink. “I, on the other hand, have a mission with Shisui.. I love the kid to death, but he’s worse than me-” 

Tobirama snorted. “You don’t remember yourself at that age Kagami,” 

“And I have collectively chosen to forget about that, thank you.” He huffed as he headed to the door. “Anyways, we will be gone for a few days. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone, sensei~” 

Tobirama could hear the tease in the other voice, and he had to fight himself to not roll his eyes. “I should be saying that, you and Shisui better not get into too much trouble... you are both too much alike, I don’t know why Tsunade thinks she should put you both on the same mission.” he knew why, their sharingans were very similar to each other, and they worked well together, despite being so much alike. 

Kagami waved him off. ” Yeah, yeah. We aren’t that bad, see you in a few days.” he chuckled as he left. 

Tobirama shook his head as he watched the other male leave. 

***** 

The next two days went by rather quickly, but if Tobirama were to sit and think about it, the last seven years went by rather quickly too. 

And he found himself thinking about it often. 

He missed the past. But even then, Hashirama had been gone. And the one he missed at the moment was his sister... She was always there, and gave good advice. And he found himself missing that more and more as things went on. 

Shaking his head, he moved into the academy. They graduation ceremony was certainly much different. He had never had a reason over the last seven years to go to one of the graduations until now. 

And watching as the certificates the students got, certifying that they graduated and were full shinobi now. He could only assume that was still Saru’s touch, a nice personal show that they made it that far. He can’t be made about it when he saw the looks on the children's faces when they each received one from Tsunade. 

He really was getting soft, that most recent jab of Kagami’s from weeks ago. 

But he couldn’t find it in myself to care. It was seeing Naruto’s smile, that’s what really had him smiling as well. Ever since meeting Naruto, and knowing that he was indeed family. Learning that Kushina had been Mito’s niece. They were related through marriage, but that’s all that mattered. 

His eyes met Naruto’s vividly blue ones, and the blonds smile was even brighter than it had been before. 

Over the first year, after the fight with Danzo, he had managed to secure the chest of things that were left for Naruto from his parents. Pictures, and everything else. He had found that Naruto indeed look very much like Kushina, but pulled in Minatos colors. His eyes, hair style and hair color. 

And seeing his smile, it looked so much like Kushinas. 

He chuckled softly to himself, in a few days' time they would meet Kakashi, who Sasuke and Naruto already know well enough. 

He gave a slight nod to Fugaku, who was also there as well. Much to Fugaku and Sasuke’s dismay, he and Tsunade did fix the age of graduation. And under no circumstances should it ever be lowered again. So Sasuke had been rather upset that he couldn’t graduate early, but he eventually got over it when Itachi explained things to him. He would listen to no one but his brother anyways. 

He watched as Naruto spoke with some of his classmates in an excited manor now that it was over, and he exchanged a few words with Fugaku, a lot of people were still shocked to see him speaking to Fugaku a really, it wasn’t too shocking to him. Since everyone had automatically put the assumption of him hating the Uchiha out there, when that had never really been the case. 

His conversation ended when Naruto and Sasuke came over to them. 

“Uncle, look!” the blond couldn’t help but to push the paper into his hands. Which he took and looked it over. It was simple, but had the Hokage seal and current Hokages name on it. 

“We’ll have to frame it and put it with the rest of the pictures we have up.” He said with a smile, and Naruto grinned and made a whoop sound. 

He bid farewell to Fugaku and Sasuke and turned to head home with Naruto. 

“When do you meet your jonin instructor?” he asked. He knew that Naruto and Sasuke didn’t know who it would be, so it would certainly be a surprise to them. He glanced down at the blond, he could see how happy he was. Being a shinobi was Naruto’s dream, and he was very happy that it was coming true for Naruto. 

“In two days, to give them time to figure out what they want to do—Uncle, are we going to have another test???” the look on Naruto’s face was truly priceless, the blond hated tests, and no matter how hard he tried to teach Naruto, he still didn’t do well with them. A trait he must have gotten from Kushina, given Minato was next to a genius. 

“I don’t know, that is up to whoever will be training you.” he said to him. 

Those were not the words Naruto was hoping for, and a groan fell from his lis. 

“Not fair... You know, I know you do! You talk to granny Tsunade all the time!” 

No matter how much he tried to curb that, he still stuck with calling Tsunade granny... And it was still unnerving that she was older than him as well. 

“That may be the case, but that doesn’t mean I am going to tell you who it is.” 

“You are so mean, uncle.” Naruto huffed, causing Tobirama to chuckle. 

“I know I am, but I’m not mean enough to deny you the ramen that you’ve been wanting~” He knew he would have the other hooked enough now. Naruto would never turn down ramen, and he had been corrected by the excited sound the blond let out, and Tobirama ended up being pulled to ichirakus. 

***** 

Their dinner at Ichiraku’s had gone well, and of course Naruto ate more than five bowls... how he wasn’t out of money because of Naruto’s eating habits yet was beyond him. 

They had been home for a while now, and Naruto had long sense fallen asleep, leaving Tobirama alone and with his thoughts. He was in front of the shrine they had for their deceased family members. His eyes went to each one, Itama, Kawarama, Hashirama, Mito, Madara- 

And now Kushina and Minato. He truly wondered what Minato was like. He looked like a kind and gentle man, just from his picture. 

Shaking his head, his eyes went back to Madara and Hashirama... 

He never thought he would ever miss Madara, but when all he had was Kagami as the only person who was familiar to him. 

He shifted and looked away; it didn’t matter at this point. He stood and walked away from the images. 

it’s not like he could do anything to change that... 

Well. 

He could, but he didn’t want to disrespect Hashirama or Madara like that. 

With a shake of his head, he turned the light off in the room and headed to bed. The next few days would be busy for them all.

**Author's Note:**

> ASJGSKJDGH 
> 
> 2600 words. And I started this chapter on my phone, and moved it to my new computer, and it took me ALL DAY NEW YEARS DAY TO FINISH. 
> 
> its 1:17 am Jan 2nd now. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like this.


End file.
